Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a projection optical device to project an image on a projection plane such as a screen, and an image projection apparatus having the same.
Description of the Related Art
Image projection apparatuses that project an image on a projection plane such as a screen are known. The image projection apparatus is provided with an image generator that forms an image based on image data received from a personal computer, video camera, or the like, with light emitted from a light source. The image generated with the image generator is projected on the projection plane via a projection optical device in which the image passes through a group of projection lenses and is reflected with multiple mirrors.